1. Field
Embodiments are related to the federated management of a plurality of metadata storage mechanisms.
2. Background
A federated repository is a type of database management system (DBMS) that maps a plurality of autonomous database systems into a single federated repository. The constituent database systems may be interconnected via a computer network and may be geographically decentralized. The constituent database systems remain autonomous and do not undergo merger. The federated repository (also referred to as a federated database system) is a composite of all of the constituent database systems.
Through data abstraction, federated database systems may provide a uniform user interface, enabling users to store and retrieve data from a plurality of database systems with a single query. The single query may be used even if the constituent database systems are heterogeneous. The federated database system may decompose the query into sub-queries for submission to the relevant constituent database systems, after which the federated database system may generate a composite result from the responses to the sub-queries.